Stupid Love
by Fdz1492
Summary: Hubungan cinta yang rumit antara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Sehun. (ChanBaek/BaekYeol, ChanSoo, HunSoo, HunBaek) Chek This Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid Love**

**.**

**Author : Fdz**

**.**

**Cast :**

• **Byun Baekhyun**

• **Oh Sehun (Park Sehun)**

• **Park Chanyeol**

• **Do Kyungsoo (Byun Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, etc..**

**Rate : M (untuk bagian yang yah ehm.. Lah xD)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, a lil bit Lime, etc..**

.

.

Just Read and Enjoy '-')b

.

.

"Eum.. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini Baekhyun-ah?" Tegur Chanyeol seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk coklat panasnya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku ppabo!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Hehe, mianhae.. Kau sedang apa, eum?" Chanyeol berucap dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan tengkuk Baekhyun hingga memberikan sensasi aneh untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang membuat coklat panas."

Baekhyun kemudian meminum coklat panasnya dan mengabaikan bahwa tangan Chanyeol masih memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

Setelah menghabiskan coklat panasnya barulah dia melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hahaahhaahahahaammfffftt..." Tawa Chanyeol meledak saat melihat sekitar bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan setelah meminum coklat panasnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa kau tertawa, ada yang lucu?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Itu.. Diatas bibirmu ada sisa coklat, Hahaa kau ini sudah besar kenapa masih saja seperti anak-anak, eoh?" Jawab Chanyeol mencubit hidung runcing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya tersisa 2 cm dari wajah Baekhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Pasalnya melihat wajah Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini membuatnya sulit bernapas. Chanyeol benar-benar tampan.

"Membersihkan noda yang menempel diatas bibirmu, sayang.." Jawabnya.

Dan..

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapa bibir mungilnya.

Ah! Benar, Chanyeol kini tengah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun lebih tepatnya Chanyeol sedang menjilati bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan dengan noda sisa minumannya tadi.

Bukannya segera melepas tautan bibir mereka, Chanyeol justru mengulum bibi manis itu hingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Euuungghh."

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap intens ke manik mata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawab Chanyeol membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Tapi ini salah Chanyeol."

"Wae? Selama kita saling mencintai kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Jebal! Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, mengertilah." Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengelus pipinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah sekali saja kau mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Yeol! Tapi aku tak mungkin mengkhianati dongsaengku. Kau tahu kan dia sangat mencintaimu?"

"Tapi yang kucintai adalah kau, Byun Baekhyun!" Tegas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu.."

"Kau bohong! Aku bisa membaca dari matamu bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau terluka bukan saat aku bersama Kyungsoo? Mengakulah, kita saling mencintai Baek.." Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan sesak didadanya. Jujur dia memang mencintai Chanyeol bahkan sangat mencintainya.

Dia sadar perasaannya salah, tidak seharusnya perasaan itu tumbuh dan menghampirinya disaat seperti ini. Karena namja yang dicintainya adalah suami dari dongsaengnya, Kyungsoo.

Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar jika dia tetap mempertahankan perasaan itu.

Terlebih Chanyeol pun ternyata mencintainya dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada dongsaengnya.

Andai dulu dia tidak menerima tawaran Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamanya pasti perasaan itu tak akan pernah tercipta.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya hingga kini dua insan itu telah berada disebuah kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur.

Dua insan itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kini mereka sedang bercumbu mesra diatas ranjang king size dikamar Baekhyun.

Suara desahan Baekhyun menggema diruangan yang untungnya kedap suara itu.

Jika tidak mungkin suaranya akan keluar dan didengar oleh Kyungsoo yang telah tertidur pulas dikamarnya.

Chanyeol akan selalu membuat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan lantang.

Dia tak pernah memberikan waktu barang sedikit saja bagi Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengambil napas karena ulahnya yang terus saja menyetubuhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Dia tak pernah menyesal telah melalukan kesalahan yang mungkin tak termaafkan karena tega merebut suami adiknya juga menyerahkan kehormatannya pada adik iparnya sendiri.

Entah siapa dulu yang memulai hingga hubungan terlarang itu tercipta. Karena diantara keduanya tak pernah memperdulikan siapa yang memulai yang jelas mereka sekarang saling mencintai dan ingin memiliki walau itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun dulunya tinggal di _Florence, Italy._

Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan namjachingunya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Dan saat pertama kali melihat Chanyeol, dadanya bedebar tak jelas juga detak jantung berdetak tak normal.

Dia tahu itu salah namun semakin dia mencoba menghapusnya perasaan itu semakin menguat.

Dan yang membuatnya tetap mempertahankan perasaan itu hingga sekarang adalah saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan sejak itu lah hubungan terlarang itu berlangsung hingga sekarang.

Mereka bahkan sering pergi bersama tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga sering kali menjemput Baekhyun dikantornya dan akan pulang larut malam setelah mereka Check-In di hotel untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka.

Kyungsoo tak pernah curiga karena dia percaya bahwa suaminya sangat setia dan mencintainya.

-ooOoo-

"Aahhh.. Ahhh.. Yeolliehh disana.. Lebih cepat..mmhh..ahh.." Desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Bercinta dengan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kecanduan. Dia bahkan selalu merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol padahal hampir setiap malam mereka melakukannya namun entahlah, Baekhyun memang maniak sejak mengenal Chanyeol.

"Yeolliehh.. Ahhh aku akan keluar sayangghhh ahh.."

"Bersama-sama baekkiehh sayaangghhh... aahhh.."

Dan tak berapa lama mereka mencapai klimaksnya. Ini adalah malam pertama sejak seminggu yang lalu Baekhyun mengacuhkannya karena merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya jika sudah bercinta dengan Chanyeol dia seolah lupa dengan semuanya...

"Haah.. Saranghaeyo Baekhyun-ah.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan napas yang masih memburu.

"Mmmhhh.. Nado.. Saranghae Chanyeollie." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian merapatkan pelukan Chanyeol dipinggangnya.

Mereka kini tengah terbaring lemas dengan tubuh naked mereka yang telah tertutupi oleh selimut tebal karena Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan dingin.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun hingga membuat namja manis itu melenguh nikmat.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menyaksikan perbuatan mereka dengan pandang kosong.

Hatinya sakit bahkan hancur lebur, dia tak menyangka jika orang yang sangat dia cintai tega melakukan ini padanya.

Terlebih dengan hyungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin mati setelah ini.

Niatnya tadi hanya ingin turun mengambil minum karena haus dan dia tak mendapati suaminya disampingnya.

Dan saat melewati kamar Baekhyun yang pintunya agak terbuka sedikit dia mendengar desahan-desahan yang keluar dari dalam kamar hyungnya itu,

Penasaran dia pun membuka sedikit pintu itu dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Dia merasa terkhianati, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka tega melakukan ini dibelakangnya. Sejak kapan hubungan itu tercipta dia pun tak ingin memikirnya.

Hatinya terlalu sakit dia benci dengan dirinya yang tak bisa menghentikan airmata bodoh yang terus saja mengalir membuat dirinya terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Hikkss... Kalian jahat padaku.. Apa salahku hingga kalian tega melakukan ini dibelakangku. Baekhyun hyung kenapa kau merebut suamiku? Dan kau Chanyeollie kenapa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku, eoh?!" Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam.

Hatinya begitu terluka melihat adegan demi adegan didepan matanya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo berjalan tak tentu arah dijalanan kota Seoul yang sudah sepi karena ini memang sudah larut malam.

Karena jalannya yang tak terarah tanpa sengaja tubuh kecilnya menabrak seseorang yang terlihat berlari tergesa-gesa.

Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan posisi tubuhnya ditindih oleh seseorang yang tak asing baginya.

"Sehunnie..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stupid Love**

**.**

**Author : Fdz**

**.**

**Cast :**

• **Byun Baekhyun**

• **Oh Sehun (Park Sehun)**

• **Park Chanyeol**

• **Do Kyungsoo (Byun Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, etc..**

**Rate : M (untuk bagian yang yah ehm.. Lah xD)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, a lil bit Lime, etc..**

.

.

Just Read and Enjoy '-')b

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, gwaenchana? Kenapa malam-malam berjalan sendirian, eoh? Jika ada orang jahat bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun setelah dia mengajak Kyungsoo ke apartementnya.

"Aku ingin mati Sehunnie.. Aku benci mereka, mereka membohongiku.. Hiks." Kyungsoo menatap kosong kedepan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Cha-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung.. Mereka hiks.. Mereka berselingkuh dibelakangku Sehunnie, sakit.. Kau tahu? Sakit sekali disini.. Hiks." Kyungsoo meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat ngilu.

"Mwo? Kau tidak serius kan hyung? Bagaimana mungkin..." Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluknya.

"Hikss.. Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja Sehunnie.. Ku mohon..."

Sehun hanya diam tak ingin menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya membelai surai lembut Kyungsoo, guru sekaligus kakak iparnya dan orang yang diam-diam dia cintai.

"Saranghae Hyung..."

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sehunnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan adik iparnya.

"Saranghae Hyung! Sudah lama aku mencintaimu,, maafkan ak-"

_Cup_

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Hyung..."

"Jika mereka bisa berselingkuh dibelakangku, kenapa aku tidak? Sehunnie kau mau kan membantuku?" Ucap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Sehun sempat ragu dia takut jika Kyungsoo hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan saja.

Tapi rasa cintanya yang sudah lama terpendam kini tumbuh lagi dan itu menjadi alasannya mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Sehunnie..." Kyungsoo kembali mengecup bibir Sehun.

Namun Sehun justru menarik tengkuknya dan sekarang dialah yang mencium Kyungsoo. Bukan mengecup seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan tadi. Sehun melumat bibir Kyungsoo ganas, dia benar-benar menyalurkan semua perasaannya lewat ciuman itu. Dan lenguhan Kyungsoo membangkitkan libidonya.

"Eungghhh.. Sehunnie..."

Setan apa yang merasuki kedua insan itu hingga akhirnya melakukan hubungan yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Desahan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya melayang. Dia terus saja meyetubuhi Kyungsoo tanpa henti..

Dia melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo adalah kakak iparnya.

"Aaahhhh... Ahhhh.. Sehunniehhh ohhh.."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo pulang diantar Sehun yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo seolah tak mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan tetap menampakan senyum-palsu-termanisnya.

Chanyeol menatap aneh kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang bersama Sehun adiknya.

"Kau darimana Kyung? Dan kenapa bisa kau bersama Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah Chanyeol setelah memberikan kecupan dibibir kissable suaminya dan dia melihat Baekhyun membuang mukanya, dia pun menyeringai.

"Semalam Sehunnie menelponku, dia memintaku membantu menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya. Aku ingin meminta ijin padamu tapi kau tak ada, ya sudah aku pergi saja. Karena sudah larut akhirnya aku menginap disana." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut, ciri khasnya.

Chanyeol hanya membulatkan mulutnya. "Aku kira kau kemana."

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku berselingkuh? Itu tidak akan mungkin Yeollie.. Mana mungkin aku berselingkuh dengan _adik iparku_ sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan penekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

"Uhuukk.."

"Gwaenchana hyung? Kenapa kau bisa tersedak, eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo memberikan minum kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne gwaenchana aku hanya kurang hati-hati makanya tersedak." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian mengelap mulutnya.

Tangan Chanyeol bergetar, entah kenapa ucapan Kyungsoo tadi seperti menyindir mereka. Apa Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya?

Tidak mungkin.

"Aku berangkat dulu." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Hyung, berangkat bersamaku saja kebetulan kantor hyung dan sekolahku kan searah." Ucap Sehun setelah sekian lama hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ekh,, boleh." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

Pasalnya selama ini dia hanya mengenal Sehun namun tidak terlalu paham dia hanya tahu bahwa Sehun adalah adik Chanyeol. Lagipula jarak usia mereka juga lumayan jauh jadi Baekhyun tak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sehun juga tak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol kakaknya hanya saja Sehun masih terlalu muda.

Dia bahkan baru kelas 2 sekolah menegah atas dan dia adalah murid dari Kyungsoo adiknya.

Jadi Sehun bukan seleranya, benarkah?

-ooOoo-

Selama diperjalanan menuju halte bus keduanya sama-sama diam tak ada yang menyerukan suara sama sekali. Hingga Sehun memecahkan keheningan...

"Hyung, kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sehun.

"Eoh?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut namun sangat imut.

"Sudah punya belum hyung?" Ulang Sehun.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Sehunnie?"

"Aku kan bertanya kenapa kau malah tanya balik sih hyung."

"Hehe, maaf. Aku hanya terkejut kau bertanya begitu padaku. Bahkan ini adalah interaksi kita yang pertama kalinya." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ah, arraseo.. Tapi kita inikan saudara hyung jadi tidak usah sungkan begitu, anggap saja hyung sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol hyung." Jawab Sehun datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Nde?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya dihalte bus.

"Maksudku, bersikap biasa saja seperti yang kau lakukan pada Chanyeol hyung." Terang Sehun.

"Oh, ne.."

Tak lama bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang dan tanpa aba-aba Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ekh..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyerukan protes Sehun sudah menginterupsinya.

"Kita tidak akan kebagian tempat duduk jika tidak buru-buru hyung."

Dan benar kata Sehun bangku yang tersisa hanya satu. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disatu-satunya bangku yang tersisa. Baekhyun menghela napas berat, sepertinya dia harus berdiri hingga pemberhentian bus selanjutnya.

"Hyung, kenapa berdiri disitu? Kemarilah, duduk dipangkuanku. Apa kau tahan berdiri sepanjang jalan." Tegur Sehun seraya menepuk pahanya.

"Ekh.." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Ah, kau terlalu banyak perhitungan hyung!"

Dan tanpa menunggu ijin dari Baekhyun, Sehun langsung saja menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga kini ia duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Ternyata kau ringan juga ya hyung." Kekeh Sehun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya duduk tak tenang diatas paha Sehun. Entah kenapa semua perlakuan Sehun mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

Wajar sih, Sehun kan adiknya tentu saja mereka memiliki beberapa sifat yang sama walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Perjalanan ini kenapa terasa sangat lama bagi Baekhyun. Apalagi dengan posisinya sekarang berada dipangkuan Sehun. Bukannya tidak suka dia hanya risih dipandangi oleh penumpang lainnya.

Mereka seolah berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang pedofil.

Lihatlah dia mengenakan kemeja kerja dan sedang dipangku oleh namja dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa malu juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

Apalagi hembusan hangat dari napas Sehun mengenai tengkuknya, tempat paling sensitifnya.

Dan itu membuatnya harus menahan gejolak yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang.

"Mmhhh.. Sehunnie.. Aku berdiri saja ne, apa kau tak lelah memangku ku terus?" Baekhyun berucap pelan karena sungguh Sehun seperti menggodanya dengan sengaja mendekatnya hidung mancungnya ditengkuknya.

"Wae? Kau tak suka hyung?"

"Aniya, hanya saja aku tak enak dipandangi terus oleh penumpang lainnya."

"Biarkan saja hyung. Anggap saja mereka itu patung hidup." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Ah.. Ne... Tapi bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu dari tengkukku? Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, mianhae hyung.. Itu memang kebiasaanku sedari kecil. Aku suka sekali mencium aroma dari tubuh orang lewat tengkuknya." Ucap Sehun menjelaskan.

"Nde? Kau aneh Sehunnie."

"Hehe, dan aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu hyung, harum..." Ucap Sehun yang terdengar seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya diam dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa ucapan Sehun barusan.

Dan dia menemukan sosok Chanyeol dalam diri Sehun.

_-ooOoo-_

"Sehunnie..." Seru Kyungsoo saat melihat Sehun tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

"Eoh, wae-yo hyung?"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku hyung jika di sekolah. Aku ini gurumu!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, mianhae seosangnimku yang imut." Goda Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan muridnya yang tampan ini. "Mwo? Berani kau menggodaku Park Sehun?!"

"Ani, aku berkata jujur.. Kau memang sangat imut seosangnim." Jawab Sehun dan membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas? Kenapa berkeliaran, eoh?"

"Ada sih, hanya diberi tugas dan aku sudah selesai jadi aku putuskan buat jalan-jalan saja."

"Eoh, Jinjja?"

"Ne, seosangnimku yang cerewat."

"Ya! Kau in-"

_Cup_

Kyungsoo memasang wajah andalannya jika sedang terkejut O_O

Sehun benar-benar membuat jantungnya seakan copot. Beraninya dia menciumnya dia sekolah.

"Itu hukuman karena bibir manismu selalu meneriakiku Seosangnim."

"Park Sehun!" Geram Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Sehun kini telah berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih setia ditempatnya dengan tangan mengepal.

Jujur saja setelah kejadian semalam Kyungsoo merasa menemukan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia dapat sebelumnya.

Dia tahu ini salah, namun salahkan saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah tega membohonginya.

Bermain api ternyata mengasyikan juga.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupid Love**

**.**

**Author : Fdz**

**.**

**Cast :**

• **Byun Baekhyun**

• **Oh Sehun (Park Sehun)**

• **Park Chanyeol**

• **Do Kyungsoo (Byun Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, etc..**

**Rate : M (untuk bagian yang yah ehm.. Lah xD)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, a lil bit Lime, etc..**

.

.

Just Read and Enjoy '-')b

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak konsen dengan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana terlebih mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo tadi pagi benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila.

Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan apalagi jika sampai terjadi.

"Ehmm... Byun Baekhyun! Aku mengajimu bukan untuk melamun!" Tegur seseorang dengan suara bassnya.

"Mianhamnida Sangjanim..." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Hmm.. Lain kali jangan diulangi." Perintahnya.

"Ne Sangjanim..."

Setelah sangjanimnya pergi Baekhyun memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Ah, ppabo! Apa yang aku pikirkan sih."

_Drrttt... Drttt.._

"Hmm.."

"..."

"Aku masih di kantor Chanyeol, wae?"

"..."

"Ne, tunggulah 10 menit lagi."

"..."

"Arraseo.. Bye.."

_Pipp.._

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkan perlahan.

"Hah... Eotteokhaji?"

-ooOoo-

Sepuluh menit kemudian Baekhyun sudah berada disebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kantornya.

Kebetulan ini memang jam makan siang jadi dia tak harus menerima teguran dari atasannya lagi.

Dan disini telah duduk didepannya seorang Park Chanyeol dengan senyum sumringhnya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol heran dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Eobseo.." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa, eoh? Kau marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini Yeol, aku merasa lambat laun Kyungsoo akan mengetahuinya. Tidak ada bangkai yang tak tercium baunya.." Ucap Baekhyun serius.

"Mwo? Tidak bisa.. Kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu, aku yakin Kyungsoo pasti mengerti. Ku mohon Baekhyun-ah jangan akhiri hubungan ini, kita saling mencintai." Pinta Chanyeol seraya menggengam jemari Baekhyun yang ada diatas meja.

"Isi hati orang siapa yang tahu sih Yeol? Bahkan tadi pagi dia menunjukkan sikap aneh. Tidakkah kau sadar?" Bulir airmata tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mata indah Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekh-"

"Cukup Yeol! Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke _Florence_, tempatku memang disana bukan disini." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara melirih diakhir kalimat.

"Andwae... Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Ku mohon..." Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari pengunjung lainnya.

"Maafkan aku Yeol, aku tak bisa.."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol kemudian berlari keluar kafe meninggalkan Chanyeol yang juga menangis disana.

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku mencintaimu,,, kau tak boleh pergi.. Kau milikku!" Pekiknya seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sehunnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat Sehun ada di ruang kesehatan.

"Eobseo.."

"Aish, kau ini. Kenapa hobi sekali membolos, eoh?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini? Apa tidak ada tugas mengajar?"

"Ada sih, tapi 20 menit lagi."

"Hyung.."

"Seosangnim, Ok."

"Disni kan tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Tetap saja."

"Hah, arraseo.. Seosangnim kemarilah." Ucap Sehun seraya menepuk-nepuk kasur tempat dia duduk.

Kyungsoo berdecak kemudian tetap mengikuti kemauan Sehun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Hmm... Nanti malam menginap di apartementku lagi yah.."

"Mwo? Buat apa? Shireo !"

"Jebal hyung..." Mohon Sehun.

"Tapi tidak mungkin, aku tak punya alasan yang tepat untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol."

"Bukankah kau sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Chanyeol hyung? Lalu apa lagi yang kau pikirkan hyung?"

"Kau tak mengerti Sehunnie.. Aku memang marah pada mereka yang tega membohongiku tapi bagaimanapun juga aku masih mencintai Chanyeol."

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Entah kenapa setiap Kyungsoo menyebut Chanyeol dan mengatakan dirinya mencintai hyungnya itu dadanya terasa sesak, sakit sekali..

"Oh iya, tadi pagi kenapa kau mengajak Baekhyun hyung berangkat bersamamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

"Oh itu, entahlah.. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajaknya." Jawab Sehun acuh.

"Ha? Aneh.. Bagaimana orangnya? Kau menyukainya? Apa dia menggodamu juga?" Serbu Kyungsoo.

"Eeeeiii... Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam hyung. Biasa saja, hanya saja dia sedikit pendiam." Sehun menceritakan sesuai apa yang dialaminya tadi pagi.

"Mwo? Pendiam? Kau tak salah? Baekhyun hyung itu sangat bawel kau tahu?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, entah karena apa.

"Jinjjayo? Tapi tadi pagi dia sangat pendiam bahkan dia tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata jika bukan aku yang memulai."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia merasa bersalah padaku makanya dia bersikap begitu." Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sehun.

"Hmm.. Bisa jadi."

Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo kemudian tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat harum hyung." Lirih Sehun.

Kemudian dia mulai mengendus leher Kyungsoo, menjilatnya dan menciumnya pelan.

"Eungghhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah menerima perlakuan Sehun.

Entahlah dia merasa sentuhan Sehun berjuta kali lipat lebih nikmat ketimbang Chanyeol. Dan dia mulai menyukai permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam koper besarnya. Niatnya sudah bulat dia akan kembali ke _Florence_ tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

Jika dia tetap disini, dia tak bisa jamin akan bisa bertahan dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Kyungsoo juga mengecewakan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo yang berniat keruang keluarga untuk menonton acara favoritnya tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dikamarnya.

Diapun menghampiri hyungnya itu.

"Hyung. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa semua barang-barangmu kau masukkan koper? Kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh selidik.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Tidak.. aku mau kabur kemana, eum? Besok aku akan kembali ke _Florence_.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kaget mendengarnya. Baekhyun akan kembali ke _Florence_ tapi apa maksudnya? O_O

"Hyung.. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka tinggal disini? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku senang tinggal disini.. Sangat senang malah... Soal itu aku sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran diriku tadi siang."

_'Cih, tentu saja kau sangat senang tinggal disini. Karena Chanyeol selalu mendatangi kamarmu tiap malam, ck.'_

Kyungsoo memasang wajah sendunya.

"Aigoo hyung, padahal aku ingin kau tetap disini tapi jika itu sudah jadi keputusanmu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Kyungsoo benar-benar berakting dengan baik. Terbukti dengan Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya berpura-pura sedih. Padahal dalam hati dia bersorak riang karena akhirnya orang yang telah merusak rumah tangganya akan segera pergi.

Dia menyesal dulu meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dasar _pagar makan tanaman._

"Mianhae.. Tapi aku memang harus kembali kesana. Aku merindukan haelmoni dia pasti senang jika tahu aku kembali." Baekhyun benar-benar tak menunjukkan kesedihannya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Makanya cepatlah mencari suami hyung, supaya ada yang menjagamu.. Aku bahkan mendahuluimu, kau sih terlalu pemilih. Jangan sampai seperti temanku dia itu kelihatannya baik tapi ternyata hatinya busuk. Kau tahu? Dia diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan suami adiknya sendiri, ckck benar-benar tak punya hati. Tapi kau tentu tidak kan hyung? Aku tahu kau kan sangat sayang padaku, jadi kalau Chanyeol menggodamu jangan kau hiraukan ne.. Hehehe." Kyungsoo benar-benar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

_Deg_

Telak! Ucapan Kyungsoo tepat sasaran. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun hampir limbrung kebelakang jika tak segera dia tarik oleh Kyungsoo dan menduduknya diatas kasur.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis entah kenapa dia senang melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun sekarang.

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Ah, ne.. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

_'Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah, aku memang jahat dan tak pantas berada disini. Kau terlalu baik, aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi karena perbuatanku..'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Kyung.." Baekhyun meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan hyungnya.

"Ne hyung.. Wae-yo?"

"Mi-mianhae..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa meminta maaf hyung?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya -pura-pura- heran.

"Maafkan aku Kyung.. Maaf jika selama ini aku telah menyakitimu.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik... Maaf..."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh ringkih hyungnya.

Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana.. Jangan meminta maaf terus, aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung _'dalam mimpimu'_." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut lebih tepatnya dibuat lembut.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia sudah muak dengan semua ucapan Baekhyun. Walau mereka saudara kandung tapi tetap saja hatinya masih belum bisa menerima semua yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun padanya. Siapa yang bisa terima jika suami tercintanya berselingkuh dengan kakak kandung sendiri? Tidak ada.

Setelah selesai membantu Baekhyun berkemas Kyungsoo pamit untuk tidur karena hari sudah malam.

Dan benar saja dia tak melihat Chanyeol ada dikamar mereka. Kemana perginya suaminya itu, dia pun tak tahu.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena besok dia ada jadwal mengajar pagi.

Chanyeol baru pulang kerumah sekitar pukul dua tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dan Baekhyun yang kebetulan membuka pintu untuknya hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Kemudian membantu memapah tubuh jangkung Chanyeol ke sofa diruang keluarga.

Saat hendak mengambil susu untuk menetralkan alkohol dalam tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik kebelakang dan kini tubuhnya menindih Chanyeol.

"Ya! Chanyeol, lepaskan!" Ronta Baekhyun.

Namun sayang Chanyeol justru memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana Baekhyun-ah.. Aku mencintaimu,, jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.. Hik." Igau Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir.

"Tidak Chanyeol.. Ini salah.. Biarkan aku pergi... Maafkan aku..."

Dengan kekuatannya dia melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau milikku... Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja dariku... Karena aku mencintaimu, kau dengar? Aku mencintaimu.. Hahaha..." Chanyeol benar-benar mabuk berat dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo mendengar suara bassnya itu.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stupid Love**

**.**

**Author : Fdz**

**.**

**Cast :**

• **Byun Baekhyun**

• **Oh Sehun (Park Sehun)**

• **Park Chanyeol**

• **Do Kyungsoo (Byun Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, etc..**

**Rate : M (untuk bagian yang yah ehm.. Lah xD)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, a lil bit Lime, etc..**

.

.

Just Read and Enjoy '-')b

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seoul.

Dia diantar oleh Kyungsoo, Sehun juga Chanyeol. Karena kedua orang tua mereka sedang menjalankan bisnis di Perancis.

Baekhyun memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan menangis lagi, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu.

Kemudian dia memeluk Sehun, dan anehnya entah mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja dia merasa Sehun mengecup lehernya. Dan berbisik padanya...

"Hyung.. Kenapa kau begitu harum? Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu..."

Baekhyun segera melepas pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya tidak suka. Sehun sadar dengan tatapan Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum simpul..

"Mianhae hyung." Ujarnya..

Baekhyun menunduk dan matanya menuju seseorang yang tengah berdiri disamping Kyungsoo dan juga menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung kau tak ingin memeluk adik iparmu, eoh? Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau merindukannya.."

Entah Kyungsoo sengaja menyindirnya atau sekedar memberikan kesempatan pada dua sejoli itu sebelum benar-benar tepisah.. Hanya dia dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget.. Dan tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo juga Sehun.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol dingin pada Kyungsoo kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh dari dua orang yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyung.. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Sehun.

"Biarlah, mungkin itu adalah perbincangan terakhir mereka."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

-ooOoo-

"Lepaskan aku.. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun meronta.

_Bruk !_

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun pada salah satu bilik toilet. Matanya berkilat marah dia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hanya kini juga menatapnya sendu.

"Apanya yang kenapa Yeol? Aku tak mengerti." Jawab Baekhyun.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU? KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT EOH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK BISA BERTAHAN DENGAN CINTA KITA? KAU EGOIS BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Pekik Chanyeol mendarah daging.

"AKU TIDAK BISA! AKU TIDAK BISA! AKU TAK INGIN LEBIH MENYAKITI KYUNGSOO LAGI! DIA TERLALU BAIK CHANYEOL TIDAK KAH KAU PUNYA PERASAAN SEDIKIT SAJA? DIA ISTRIMU, ADIK KANDUNGKU SENDIRI!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah keras dari Chanyeol.

"Perasaanku sudah lama mati semenjak kedatanganmu.. Kau yang telah menguasai seluruh hidupku Baekhyun-ah.. Ku mohon bertahanlah disini bersamaku..."

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol aku tidak bisa...hikss."

"Aaarrrggghhhh! Kau membuatku gila Byun Baek!"

Dan detik berikutnya Chanyeol telah menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun yang akan selalu terasa manis baginya.

Baekhyun meronta, dia tak ingin lebih dalam lagi merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Eungghhh.. Lepasshhhkan aku Yeolliehh... Mmmmhh..."

Chanyeol justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Hingga getaran handphone Baekhyun menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"DAMN!" Maki Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Yeoboseyo.. Ada apa Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Ternyata Kyungsoo yang meneleponnya.

"Kau dimana hyung? Pesawatmu sepuluh menit lagi take off.." Jawab Kyungsoo diseberang sana.

"Ne, aku akan segera kesana. Gomawo Kyung."

"Cheonma.. Ppali hyung! Nanti kau ketinggalan pesawatmu."

"Arraseo.."

_Pipp.._

"Chanyeol, kajja pesawatku sebentar lagi take off aku tak ingin terlambat." Ucap Baekhyun lemut.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi? Jika kau mau aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau mau.. Asal jangan tinggalkan aku.." Lirih Chanyeol putus asa.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah.. Aku tak bisa.."

"Aaarrrggghhhhhh!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seoul juga semua kenangannya bersama Chanyeol, namja yang begitu dia cintai.

Semenjak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar berubah dia jadi lebih sering mabuk dan jarang pulang.

Awalnya Kyungsoo cemas dan khawatir bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tetap suaminya.

Namun belakangan ini dia terkesan tidak peduli dengan sikap suaminya itu.

Semua itu karena sekarang dia lebih nyaman bersama Sehun adik iparnya. Katakanlah dia munafik karena ternyata dia juga berselingkuh dibelakang suaminya. Namun dia tak bisa bohong bahwa sentuhan Sehun lebih memberinya kenikmatan. Lagipula selama menikah Chanyeol baru berapa kali menyentuhnya, semua itu karena Baekhyun yang sialnya adalah hyung kandungnya.

-ooOoo-

"Hyung, kau melamun?" Tegur Sehun.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku.." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya.

"Hehe, mianhae.. Kau sedang apa? Ini sudah malam kenapa malah diluar rumah?"

"Aku sedang ingin menikmati angin malam Sehunnie.." Kyungsoo menghirup angin malam dengan memejamkan matanya.

Sehun memandang tak berkedip kearah Kyungsoo. Imut sekali wajah Kyungsoo menurut Sehun padahal usianya sudah menginjak 23 tahun.

Dan tanpa babibu dia langsung saja mengecup pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

_Cup_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendeath glare Sehun yang hanya menyengir tak jelas.

"Hyung.. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Ucap Sehun serius.

"Eoh, apa itu?"

"Hmm.. Besok aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk liburan musim semi yang diadakan sekolah."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak ingin ikut hyung? Aku lihat tak ada daftar namamu."

"Aku memang tidak ikut." Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas tahun ini bersama Chanyeol, kami berencana mengunjungi tempat-tempat saat kami masih pacaran dulu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah merona entah karena udara yang semakin dingin atau karena mengingat kembali masa-masa indahnya dulu.

"Oh.."

Dan entah kenapa kali ini Sehun tak merasakan lagi debaran aneh pada dadanya. Dia tidak cemburu saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama Chanyeol.

Mungkinkah?

.

.

Dan hari ini Sehun pergi ke Jepang bersama dengan teman-teman sekolahnya beserta para guru yang akan membimbing mereka.

Tidak begitu banyak yang ikut selain karena biayanya yang lumayan mahal juga karena sebenarnya mereka ingin liburan ke Hongkong bukan Jepang.

Sesampainya di Tokyo rombongan Sehun langsung menuju ke penginapan yang sebelumnya sudah dipesan oleh guru mereka untuk menginap selama seminggu.

Malam harinya Sehun dan teman-teman namjanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Tokyo yang kebetulan malam ini sedang ada pameran disekitar penginapan mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat pameran yang sangat ramai itu.

"Chen, aku ke toilet sebentar ne." Ujar Sehun pada temannya.

"Ne jangan lama-lama, kita tunggu disini." Jawab Chen.

Setelah itu Sehun melangkah mencari toilet disekitar pameran. Tak menunggu lama karena ternyata toiletnya berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Selesai dengan urusannya dia pun kembali menemui teman-temannya ditempat semula.

Namun ada yang menganggu pandangan matanya, dia harap ini bukan ilusi. Karena disana dia melihat seseorang begitu familiar dimatanya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Chen.

Untuk memastikan penglihatannya tak salah dia pun berjalan cepat kearah mereka. Chen melihat Sehun kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah selesai, boy?" Tanya Chen.

"Hmm.." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Oh iya kenalkan ini temanku yang pernah ku ceritakan padamu waktu itu." Ucap Chen.

Dan sontak namja yang didaulat sebagai teman Chen pun menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Sehun berdiri disampingnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Sehun..."

"Baekhyun Hyung.."

Pekik mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Hei, hei.. Bisa kalian jelaskan semua ini? Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Chen yang dibuat Cengo.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Hmm.. Sehun ini adik dari suami adikku." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Hoo.. Arraseo.. Ternyata dunia ini sempit sekali yaah.. Tak ku sangka teman dunia mayaku ternyata masih saudara dari temanku, hehe." Ujar Chen.

"Ne.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan entah kenapa Sehun merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Hmm.. Baekhyun hyung aku permisi dulu ne, ini sudah malam takut jika seosangnim mencari kami. Kajja." Seru Chen pamit dan mengajak teman-temannya kembali ke penginapan.

"Ne.. Besok kita bertemu lagi yaa aku hanya beberapa hari disini Chen." Jawab Baekhyun riang.

Benar kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bukan tipe pendiam seperti saat bersamanya.

"Tentu..." Jawab Chen mantap.

"Aku permisi hyung.." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah kemudian mengangguk...

"Hmm.. Sehunnie..." Seru Baekhyun sebelum Sehun benar-benar pergi.

Sehun menoleh. "Ne? Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, eobseo.. Mian.. Pergilah.. Nanti kau tertinggal dari rombonganmu." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. Aku pergi dulu hyung."

Dan kali ini Sehun benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun menghela napasnya..

"Apa Kyungsoo disini juga?" Lirihnya.

Dia tahu Sehun adalah salah satu murid di sekolah tempat Kyungsoo mengajar. Dan dia yakin pasti Kyungsoo akan ikut berlibur bersama murid-muridnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

Dia merindukan namja itu. Ini sudah lebih enam bulan sejak kepergiannya dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku merindukanmu Yeollie..."

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun berjalan sendirian ditaman yang dipenuhi pohon Cherry Blossom atau orang Jepang biasa menyebutnya Sakura.

Dia menghirup udara segar di negeri matahari terbit ini. Dia seolah dejavu dengan aroma Sakura ini seperti pernah menghirup sebelumnya hanya saja bukan disini entah dimana dia tidak ingat.

Saat kaki jenjangnya berjalan dengan santai tak sengaja iris matanya menangkap sesosok namja mungil tengah duduk dengan mata terpejam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Dia mendekat dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat tahu siapa namja itu.

"Ohayou Oni-san." Sapanya

Yang disapa sontak membuka kedua matanya dan melotot lucu.

"Omo! Ya! Ku kira siapa.." Pekik namja itu.

"Hehe, mianhae hyung. Kau sedang apa disini sendirian?" Tanya Sehun yang kemudian ikut duduk disamping namja itu.

"Hmm.. Hanya ingin menghirup aroma sakura yang begitu menenangkan. Kau sendiri?" Namja itu yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Na-do..." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh iya.. Apa Kyungsoo ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

"Tidak.. Dia tidak ikut hyung."

"Eoh? Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang akan menghabiskan liburan musim semi ini bersama Chanyeol hyung."

_Deg._.

"Oh..." Hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hyung? Kau masih tinggal di _Florence_?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat perubahan pada raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku masih di _Florence_. Aniyo, aku hanya bertanya saja.. Hmm.. Pasti menyenangkan bisa liburan bersama orang yang dicintai. Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Sehun tentu mendengarnya dia bahkan tahu apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Karena Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya.

Tentang perselingkuhan hyungnya dengan Baekhyun bahkan dia pun terlibat didalamnya karena dia pun berselingkuh dengan Kyungsoo dibelakang Chanyeol hyung.

"Hyung.. Kau tak berniat mencari kekasih?" Tanya Sehun memecah keheningan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau denganku.. Hehe.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Dan Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa itu sangat indah. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang bahwa Baekhyun memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan.

_'Wajar saja jika Chanyeol hyung menyukainya bahkan mencintainya.'_ Batin Sehun.

"Hei, kau melamun?" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ah, aniya..."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung jangan menggodaku.." Ucap Sehun yang terus saja memandangi bibir mungil Baekhyun yang masih mengerucut lucu itu.

"Mwo? Siapa yang menggodamu?" Baekhyun mendelik tak terima.

"Kenapa kau memanyunkan bibirmu terus, eoh?

"Ya! Itu memang kebiasaanku tahu.."

"Kebiasaanmu menggoda orang hyung?" Goda Sehun.

"Mwoya! Aniyaa.." Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Aku hanya bercanda hyung." Sehun memegangi tangan Baekhyun yang terus saja memukuli lengannya.

"Tapi itu tidak lucu Sehunnie... Huh."

"Hehehe, mianhae... Jangan marah dong Hyung!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Namun Sehun meraih dagunya hingga kini dia menghadap kearah Sehun yang menatapnya seperti tatapan namja mesum.

"Ya! Apa yang kau laku-ahhhhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah saat lehernya dicium oleh Sehun.

"Ternyata memang benar kau hyung." Ucap Sehun setelah mencium leher Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau mencium leherku Sehunnie.." Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Aroma sakura itu.. Ternyata memang kau.."

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Hehehe, lupakan! Dan maaf tadi aku mencium lehermu... Soalnya aku suka dengan aroma tubuhmu hyung.. Harum..."

_Pletak!_

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku hyung?" Elu Sehun memengangi kepalanya.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah karena kau sudah berani mencium leherku dulu saat dibandara dan hari ini. Dasar mesum!"

"Hihi, ternyata kau merasakannya hyung waktu itu. Salah siapa kau begitu harum.. Aku suka.." Kekeh Sehun.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

Setelah kejadian ditaman itu hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi lebih akrab. Mereka bahkan bertukar nomor HP juga alamat email.

Sejak saat itu Sehun tak lagi menemui Kyungsoo diruang kesehatan saat di sekolahnya bahkan dia sudah lama tak tinggal di apartementnya.

Dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama eomma dan appanya dirumah. Entah kenapa dekat dengan Baekhyun membuatnya terlihat lebih bahagia.

Ada saja hal yang membuatnya merasa rindu pada Baekhyun. Dia akhirnya tahu kenapa Chanyeol hyung begitu mencintai namja itu.

Karena sekarang pun dia merasakannya.

-ooOoo-

"Kyung.. Nanti malam eomma mengundang kita untuk makan malam dirumah." Ucap Chanyeol saat mereka sedang duduk bersantai diruang keluarga.

Semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkannya dia memang terlihat sangat kacau namun beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia seolah terlahir kembali walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Karena didalam hatinya rasa cinta untuk Baekhyun begitu besar bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia ini.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin." Girang Kyungsoo.

"Oh iya, apa Sehun sekarang tinggal disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena Chanyeol tak menanggapi ucapannya malah sibuk menonton kartun.

"Hmm.. Kenapa?" Jawab Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aniya.. Dia sedikit berubah sekarang." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa kesal diabaikan oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

_Jleder!_

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong. Pertanyaan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat jantungnya bedegup kencang.

"A-apa maksudmu Yeollie?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau menjalin hubungan dengannya dibelakangku."

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan adikku Kyungsoo? Bisa kau beri aku penjelasan yang masuk akal?!" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Cih, kau tak usah berlagak suci Chanyeol! Kau kira aku tak tahu, ha? Kau juga berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun hyung. Aku tahu bahkan aku memergoki kalian malam itu! Dimana hatimu, Chanyeollie?! Kau egois!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

_Deg..._

Jadi benar Kyungsoo telah mengetahui semuanya. Tapi kenapa dia merasa biasa saja tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Apa lagi dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pun berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau mengaku bersalah sekarang? Ck.. Sudah terlambat! Kau sudah membuatku membenci Baekhyun hyung."

"DIAM! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya daridulu Brengsek! Karenamu aku terpisah dengan Baekhyun.. Kau tahu dia begitu merasa bersalah padamu hingga dia memilih pergi tapi dia tak tahu bahwa adik yang dia kira berhati mulia ini ternyata tak lebih dari namja jalang!" Murka Chanyeol.

_Plak!_

Kyungsoo mendaratkan tamparan keras dipipi kanan Chanyeol.

"NAMJA JALANG KAU BILANG, EOH?! HEI, PARK CHANYEOL TIDAK SADARKAH KAU BAHWA NAMJA YANG KAU CINTAI ITU LEBIH JALANG DARIKU? DIA BAHKAN MEREBUT SUAMI ADIKNYA! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGATAIKU JALANG? DIMANA OTAKMU PARK CHANYEOL?!" Pekik Kyungsoo dengan segala kemarahan yang ada dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol diam membatu bukan karena membenarkan ucapan Kyungsoo melainkan dia merasa menyesal telah membiarkan namja yang paling dicintainya pergi.

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh waktu itu.

_'Baekhyun, aku merindukanmu sayang.'_

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan marah. Dia marah karena suaminya tak juga menyadari kesalahannya walau dia pun bersalah namun dia begini juga karena ulah Chanyeol yang berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Dan malam ini Chanyeol tetap datang memenuhi undangan makan malam bersama keluarganya bersama Kyungsoo tentunya.

Walau selama perjalanan mereka sama sekali tak terlibat obrolan.

"Kyung, kau terlihat kurusan sekarang." Tegur Nyonya Park.

"Benarkah eomma?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Ne.. Apa kau banyak masalah chagi?" Kini giliran Tuan Park yang bertanya.

"Eobseo Appa.." Jawabnya dengan senyum lembut.

Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya hanya memasang wajah malas. Dia terlalu malas dengan semua kebohongan Kyungsoo.

Dan dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dulu dia bisa menikah dengan namja itu.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja dia bahkan memasang wajah datarnya seolah dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Benar-benar poker face.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga. Lebih tepatnya hanya Tuan dan Nyonya Park juga Kyungsoo saja karena Sehun berada dikamarnya, Mengerjakan tugas katanya.

Dan Chanyeol? Entahlah kemana perginya orang itu.

Sehun tertawa cekikian membaca email dari Baekhyun. Dia selalu begitu setiap membaca email dari namja yang telah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Chanyeol yang kebetulan lewat depan kamar Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian memutar knop pintu dan masuk kedalam

Sehun bahkan tak sadar jika Chanyeol kini sudah bertengger disebelahnya.

"Ehmm..."

Dan deheman Chanyeol membuyarkan fantasinya. Segera ia menutup layar laptopnya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Kaget Sehun.

"Asyik sekali.. Kekasihmu, eoh?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Bukan... Kau ini sok tahu sekali sih hyung." Sehun berkilah.

"Hmm.. Apa kau putus dari Kyungsoo?"

"Mwo?" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget aku tahu semuanya?"

"Hyung! I-itu... Aku..."

"Arraseo.. Aku tahu kau menyukainya kan?"

"Bukan begitu hyung..."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm.. Aku memang mencintainya tapi itu dulu hyung.."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Hmm.. Sekarang aku menyukai orang lain." Sehun menunduk.

"Dasar! Ternyata kau ini maniak juga yah, ckck. Setelah bosan dengan istriku sekarang kau mencari mangsa baru,eoh?"

"Hyung tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun yang heran karena hyungnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia kecewa atau sejenisnya.

"Buat apa aku harus marah? Harusnya daridulu kau mengatakannya jadi aku tak akan kehilangan Baekhyun. Aku merindukannya.."

_Deg.._

Sehun merasa bersalah karena selama ini dia menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun dibelakang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Walau mereka tidak berpacaran tapi tetap saja dia merasa melakukan kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm.." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau tak coba untuk menghubungi atau mencari Baekhyun hyung?" Tanya Sehun ragu sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu padaku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Apa jika dia berada di Seoul sekarang kau akan mengejarnya lagi?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Sehunnie? Kau tahu jika dia berada di Seoul saat ini. Aku berjanji akan membawanya kepelukanku dan tak akan pernah ku biarkan dia pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Chanyeol mengebu-gebu.

"Arraseo.."

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui ternyata sedari tadi Sehun sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun.

.

_From : Baekhyunnie Hyung_

_To : Sehunnie_

_Sehunnie,,, aku sudah tiba di Seoul.. Kapan kau akan menemuiku?_

_Aku tunggu besok malam jam 7 di kafe dekat taman kota.. Jangan sampai tidak datang ne._

_Atau aku akan menghukummu..^^_

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stupid Love**

**.**

**Author : Fdz**

**.**

**Cast :**

• **Byun Baekhyun**

• **Oh Sehun (Park Sehun)**

• **Park Chanyeol**

• **Do Kyungsoo (Byun Kyungsoo)**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, etc..**

**Rate : M (untuk bagian yang yah ehm.. Lah xD)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, a lil bit Lime, etc..**

.

.

.

Holla everybody '-')/

Ehm.. Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat reviewnya di ff absurd saya *wink*

Mian kalo saya gak pernah balas review Anda sekalian.. Tapi saya selalu membacanya dan yah bikin saya semangat buat ngetik ff lagi ㅋㅋㅋ

.

Hiks.. Boleh curcol dongsehh?

Saya sedih banget nihh.. Soalnya FF Stupid Love saya ilang gara-gara salah pencet *bego banget sih lo* huweee..

Padahal saya sudah capek-capek ngetik dari pagi sampe malam dan rencananya mau saya posting kemarin tapi ya gitu deh ff-nya lenyaap tanpa bekas... Hikss *hug yeolyeol*

Dan akhirnya saya ketik dari awal dengan hasil yang tidak memuaskan huweee..

Pundung! Asli dehhh.. Tapi mau gimana udh ilang T.T

.

Duh, kayaknya kebanyakan bacot banget yaah? Mian mian *bow*

Aslinya itu ff mau saya buat END di chapter ini tapi ya itu tadi ff-nya ilang.. Ya udah gajadi END! Terlanjur pundung Kang! Wkwk

Oteh lah monggo dibaca aja.. 감사합니다!

.

.

.

Just Read and Enjoy '-')b

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie..." Pekik Baekhyun riang seraya melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kafe mencari keberadaannya.

Sehun tersenyum cerah kemudian berjalan semangat kearah Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hmm.. Lumayan.. Kau telat 25 menit Sehunnie." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe, mianhae hyung! Tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan.."

"Ne, Ne, Ne, Gwaenchana.. Asal kau datang saja aku sudah senang."

Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menampilkan eye smilenya yang membuat Sehun tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Oh iya, kau tinggal dimana hyung?"

"Di Hotel.. Aku disini kan hanya sebentar.."

"Aku kira kau tinggal dirumah Chanyeol Hyung." Ucap Sehun keceplosan.

Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahan makannya. Sehun menyadari kebodohannya dan segera meminta maaf.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku.."

"Gwaenchana.."

Dan setelah itu mereka makan dalam diam, Sehun benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa dia bisa sampai keceplosan begitu.

Selesai makan malam Sehun mengantar Baekhyun ke hotelnya.

Perlu diketahui Baekhyun berada di Seoul bukan untuk menemui Sehun ataupun Chanyeol.

Tapi merupakan salah satu bagian dari pekerjaannya.

Sesampainya dilobi hotel Sehun berniat ingin pamit namun Baekhyun menawarinya untuk singgah dan akhirnya Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Padahal dalam hati dia bersorak gembira.

-ooOoo-

"Hyung, kamarmu besar sekali. Woah bahkan kamar mandinya pun luas.. Kau benar-benar kaya hyung!" Pekik Sehun norak.

"Berlebihan.. Yang kaya itu perusahaanku yang telah menyiapkan semua fasilitas selama aku disini." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Ah.. Aku gerah sekali.. Sehunnie aku mandi dulu ne. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sebentar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne hyung.." Jawab Sehun.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan jubah mandi dan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Sehun meneguk liurnya kasar melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat mengairahkan.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa memandangku begitu, eoh?" Heran Baekhyun.

"Ah.. Kau cantik sekali hyung dan tubuhmu begitu harum.." Puji Sehun.

"Geurae?"

"Aniyaa.. Hehehe..." Sehun salah tingkah.

"Ck.. Dasar bocah!"

"Mwo? Ya! Aku bukan bocah hyung! Enak saja!" Pekik Sehun tak terima.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mau bukti hyung?!"

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau buktikan, eum?" Entah itu suatau tantangan atau apa namun bagi Sehun itulah adalah sebuah ajakan 'perang'.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan semakin terpesona padaku." Sombong Sehun.

"Ho... Lakukanlah! Aku tidak takut."

Dan tanpa menunggu lama Sehun langsung saja menerjang tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga terbaring diranjang. Dia mencium bibir Baekhyun ganas. Jangan tanya kenapa Baekhyun pasrah dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan.

Karena sebelumnya mereka pun pernah melakukannya saat di Jepang. Setelah paginya mereka bercengkerama di taman malam harinya Sehun mengunjungi penginapan Baekhyun dan disana mereka melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan Sehun merinding untuk pertama kalinya saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang begitu seksi kala itu. Bahkan desahan Kyungsoo sudah terlupakan di memori ingatannya.

"Aahhh... Sehunnieehhhh.. Ohhh disana sayaangghhh.. Terusshh.. Mmmhhh..."

Desah Baekhyun saat Sehun berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya.

Anggap saja Baekhyun gila karena dia merasa menemukan sosok Chanyeol dalam diri Sehun.

Walaupun sentuhan mereka berbeda namun tak bisa dipungkirinya bahwa Sehun memang mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Aaahhhhhhhh... Sehunniehh..."

_'Chanyeolliee...'_

.

.

Keesokannya di sekolah Kyungsoo menemui Sehun dan mengajaknya berbicara diatap sekolah yang memang sepi.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun datar.

_Cup_

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Sehun kilat.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunnie.." Manja Kyungsoo.

"Maaf hyung.. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Sehunnie?"

"Aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku saja.. Kau mencintai Chanyeol hyung kan? Aku memang bodoh.."

"Ya! Sehunnie.. Geumanhae !" Pekik Kyungsoo kesal.

"Mian hyung.. Tapi sudah ada orang yang ku cintai saat ini." Ucap Sehun dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Mwo? Nugu? Siapa orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Katakan padaku!"

"Kau tak perlu tahu hyung..."

"Sehunnie.. Kenapa kau juga tega padaku? Setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini dengan mudahnya kau meninggalkanku? Hah.. Kalian sama saja! Brengsek!"

Dan setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo hyung.. Pesona Baekhyun hyung lebih kuat darimu..."

-ooOoo-

Baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Seoul. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan tanah airnya ini.

Dan entah kenapa bayangan Chanyeol selalu saja datang menghampirinya. Ditempat yang sama namun berbeda ruang Chanyeol terlihat sedang berjalan beriringan dengan beberapa orang yang lebih seperti anak buahnya.

Chanyeol memang sedang melakukan pengecekan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Suho. Namun karena Suho sakit terpaksa dia yang melakukannya.

Hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan namja yang begitu dicintainya.

Keduanya terdiam ditempat masing-masing saling menatap begitu banyak rasa yang menumpuk disana.

Dan seolah tak ingin kehilangan namja yang begitu dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia berlari menghampiri namja itu yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

_Grep.._

"... Baekhyun-ah! Ini benar kau kan sayang? Aku merindukanmu Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Ne, ini aku Yeollie.. Aku juga merindukanmu..." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Chanyeol kemudian kembali memeluk erat orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke hotelnya. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia sampaikan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah mengetahui semua kejadian yang terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dari Sehun. Dan entah kenapa dia merasa bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasih hatinya itu.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya mereka melakukannya lagi. Menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan perasaan cinta juga desahan merdu dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Bercinta dengan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hingga dia terus menyetubuhi kekasih mungilnya berkali-kali dari siang hingga menjelang pagi.

Kerinduaan yang mendalam benar-benar membuatnya menjadi begitu posesif dan yah sedikit gila.

-ooOoo-

Sehun resah sejak kemarin Baekhyun tak bisa dihubungi. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan namja yang sudah merebut hatinya itu.

Pasalnya Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun mengabaikan semua pesan atau panggilan dari Sehun.

Akhirnya pagi ini sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dia putuskan untuk menemui pujaan hatinya itu di hotel tempatnya menginap.

_Teett.._

Sehun memencet bel pintu kamar Baekhyun, lama dia menunggu tak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan segera dibuka.

Kembali dia memencet bel untuk kesekian kalinya hingga suara decit pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hyung! Kau kem-"

Ucapan Sehun terputus saat melihat bukan Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu untuknya melainkan Chanyeol, hyungnya.

Dan berbagai macam pikiran bersarang diotak Sehun sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

Sehun masih diam, pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"Siapa Yeollie? Kenapa tak disuruh masuk?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

Karena penasaran dia pun kedepan menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol berdiri. Kepala Baekhyun menyembul dibalik punggung Chanyeol dan matanya membelalak sempurna.

"Sehunnie..."

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar, ternyata kemarin Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol hyung,

Terlihat dari penampilannya yang acak-acakan sudah menyakinkan pikiran Sehun tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

Pantas saja sedari kemarin dia tak bisa dihubungi.

Tanpa permisi Sehun pun pergi dari sana dengan rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun dengan sendu.

_'Mianhae Sehunnie...'_

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka selesai mandi.

"Eoh, sudah lumayan lama. Wae-yo?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Padahal saat ini perasaannya sangat kacau.

"Tidak.. Aku seperti melihat sosok berbeda darinya. Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya kan?"

"Ekh.. Kami hanya kakak adik saja."

"Jinjja?"

"Hmm.. Ne."

_'Aku tahu kau bohong Baek.. Kita bersama cukup lama jadi aku tahu dengan jelas saat kau bohong atau tidak. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun?'_

.

.

Sehun berjalan lesu menuju sekolahnya. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Jadi itu alasan kenapa Baekhyun sampai tak bisa dihubungi sejak kemarin.

Dia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol tentu saja Baekhyun akan lebih memilih hyungnya ketimbang dirinya. Memangnya siapa dia?

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Otaknya penuh dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Sejenak dia berpikir jika kemarin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo dia jadi merasa bersalah padanya karena telah membuat namja yang pernah dicintainya kecewa.

Diraihnya ponsel dari saku seragamnya dan menekan beberapa angka kemudian mendialnya.

_"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku lagi, eoh?.."_ Kyungsoo menjawab telepon dari Sehun dengan nada ketus.

"Hyung..."

_"Tidak usah basa-basi.. Ada apa?"_

"Mianhae.."

Kyungsoo berdecih. _"Cih, buat apa kau minta maaf? Jika kau mau pergi, pergi saja!"_

"Hyung kau dimana sekarang?" Tanya Sehun seolah tak peduli dengan setiap ucapan Kyungsoo.

_"Apa pedulimu?!"_

"Jebal hyung..." Mohon Sehun walau wajahnya benar-benar datar.

_"Dirumah.."_ Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

**Pipp**

Sehun mematikan panggilannya dan berlari berbalik arah. Moodnya untuk sekolah sudah hilang sejak tadi sebaiknya dia memang tidak usah sekolah saja hari ini.

Dia berlari menuju rumah Kyungsoo, dia butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai disana.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo segera ia memencet bel dan tak lama pintu dibuka oleh Kyungsoo yang memandangnya tak suka.

"Buat apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketus setelah dia mempersilakan Sehun masuk tentunya.

Sekarang mereka tengah duduk diruang tamu dengan Sehun duduk tepat disampingnya. Sedang Kyungsoo terus saja memalingkan mukanya kearah lain tak mau menatap Sehun.

"Hyung, mianhae.. Kemarin aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu padamu.." Ucap Sehun seraya menggengam erat jemari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau ditolak oleh orang yang kau cinta lalu kau patah hati dan sekarang menemuiku lagi untuk kau jadikan pelampiasan, begitu?!" Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Hyung! Jangan bicara sembarangan.. Aku tidak seperti itu." Bela Sehun.

"Geurae?"

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi hyung.. Aku tahu aku salah.. Maafkan aku hyung." Sehun kemudian memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meronta dan memukuli dada bidang Sehun, namun Sehun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks.."

Sehun mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menangis dipelukannya.

"Wae? Kenapa aku seperti ini.. Hiks.. Kenapa Sehunnie?.." Isak Kyungsoo.

"Hyung..." Sehun membelai surai Kyungsoo dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya bertubi-tubi.

"Chanyeol... Diaa.. Hikss.."

Entah kenapa perasaan itu muncul kembali, dadanya sakit saat mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama hyungnya. Apa maksud semua ini?

Sehun bukanlah namja labil yang selalu berubah perasaannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia merasa kesal saat Kyungsoo menyebut nama itu lagi.

Sebenarnya ada apa dia pun tak mengerti.

Sehun diam bukan karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi dia memberikan kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk lebih tenang dan melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo hanya memberi jeda agar hatinya tak terasa terlalu sakit saat mengatakannya.

"Sehunnie.. Chanyeol.. Hiks dia menceraikanku.. Eotteokhae?" Lanjut Kyungsoo yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan Sehunnie.. Hiks.. Kenapa.."

Sehun tahu pasti saat ini Kyungsoo begitu sedih, terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengannya selama ini.

"Hyung.. Masih ada aku disini.. Jangan sedih, aku akan selalu ada untukmu... Percayalah.." Hibur Sehun dan kembali menciumi kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap penuh arti kemata Sehun.

"Jeongmal?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap kemudian meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir kissablenya.

"Ne.. Jeongmal"

Dan lagi Sehun kembali mengecup bibir itu namun kali ini dia melumat bibir itu dengan ganas. Kyungsoo tahu apa maksud Sehun dengan senang hati dia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher namja tampan itu.

Kyungsoo mengerang saat lidah Sehun memanjakan goa hangat. Sensasinya tetap sama, sentuhan Sehun memang selalu membuatnya ketagihan..

"Eunghhh.. Sehunnie.. Ahh.."

Kyungsoo mendesah saat ciuman Sehun turun ke lehernya yang jenjang. Mengecupnya, mengendus, menjilat bahkan mengigitnya memberikan kissmark disana...

Kyungsoo mencengkram rambut Sehun kuat. Dia tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun padanya...

Sehun mengangkat kaos yang dipake Kyungsoo lalu membuangnya ke sembarangan arah.

Dan kini tangan nakalnya memainkan puting Kyungsoo yang sudah tegang.

"Aahhh.. Gelihhhh ohhh.."

Lidah Sehun kini mencumbui seluruh tubuh mulus Kyungsoo dan itu memberikan getaran hebat bagi Kyungsoo. Dia membusungkan tubuhnya merasakan betapa nikmatnya sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian melepas seragam sekolahnya dan membuangnya asal. Dia kembali mencumbui Kyungsoo dan kini tangan Kyungsoo ikut membelai dada bidang Sehun dan meraba perut Sehun yang mulai berbentuk.

Ciuman Sehun turun hingga ke perut Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengelinjang geli..

"Emmmmhh.. Geliihhhh ohhh kau nakal Sehunnie.. Ahh"

Dan kini keduanya benar-benara dibawah napsu yang membuat mereka lupa sedang berada dimana sekarang. Sehun semakin membuat Kyungsoo melayang dengan servicenya.

Sehun pun sudah tak tahan untuk kembali mencicipi junior Kyungsoo juga hole sempitnya menjepit penisnya yang besar.

Perlahan dia mengelus junior yang sudah menegang dibalik celana itu..

"Sehuniiee bukaaaahhhh... Ahhh." Pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara desahannya.

Sehun mengerti kemudian tangannya bermain-main dicelana Kyungsoo bermaksud menggodanya..

Hingga saat dia ingin membuka kancing celana Kyungsoo sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DIRUMAHKU BRENGSEK?" Pekik seseorang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Dia benar-benar murka melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo bercumbu mesra disana.

Baekhyun yang ikut bersama Chanyeol pun tak kalah terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol perlahan lepas untuk membungkam mulutnya.

Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Sehun dan Kyungsoo? Kenapa bisa..

Pikirannya kacau.. Sulit dipercaya ternyata Sehun dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan sejauh itu.

Kyungsoo awalnya kaget saat kegiatan 'tanggung'nya terganggu. Namun saat tahu siapa orang itu dia hanya memasang wajah malasnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya namun dalam hatinya dia benar-benar sakit melihat Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol mengingatkannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang sukses membuat moodnya down. Dan dia berdebar hebat dia yakin Baekhyun pasti kecewa melihat apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Cih, menganggu saja! Apa pedulimu?!" Jawab Kyungsoo santai namun dengan nada sinis.

"Dasar Jalang! Berani-beraninya kau berselingkuh dan berbuat mesum dirumahku! Dengan adikku! Dimana otakmu, ha?!" Murka Chanyeol. Matanya berkilat merah. Walau bagaimanapun Kyungsoo itu masih istrinya karena dia belum menandatangi surat perceraian yang dia berikan padanya kemarin. Terlebih melihatnya melakukan hubungan intim dengan adiknya itu begitu menyakitkan.

"Jalang kau bilang?! Kau kira aku begini karena siapa, Ha?! Kau duluan yang mulai Chanyeol.. Kau yang lebih dulu berselingkuh dibelakangku.. Dengan KAKAK KANDUNGKU! KAU KIRA HATIKU TAK SAKIT! TERKUTUK KAU PARK CHANYEOL!" Pekik Kyungsoo mendarah daging.

"Cukup! Jangan saling meyalahkan.. Ini semua salahku,, salahkan saja aku.. Kyung.. Maafkan aku Kyung,,, maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.. Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan melihat pertengkaran suami-istri itu.

"Cih, maafmu tak akan bisa mengembalikan kebahagianku Hyung! Kau kira aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkanmu, eoh?! Tidak akan!"

"Diam kau brengsek!" Pekik Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Oh begitu! Jadi kau lebih memilih namja jalang itu daripada aku? Geurae.. Menikahlah dengannya aku tak peduli!" Kyungsoo menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"TUTUP MULUTMU SIALAN! Tanpa kau suruh pun aku pasti akan menikahinya. Karena dia namja yang kucintai bukan KAU!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Aaaarrggghhhhhhh..."

Sehun mengeram frustasi. Dia mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu meraih seragamnya dan memakai asal lalu pergi melongos meninggalkan pertengkaran yang membuat telinganya panas juga hatinya tentu saja.

Dia sempat melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang membuang mukanya saat mata mereka bertemu. Sehun menghela napas berat lalu melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah itu.

"Mau pergi kemana kau Park Sehun!" Seru Chanyeol yang tak mendapat respon apapun dari Sehun.

Dan tak lama Baekhyun pun pergi berlari menyusul Sehun. Dia butuh penjelasan tentang semua ini.. Kenapa Sehun tak pernah cerita apapun tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo selama ini. Jujur dia sedih melihat kejadian tadi, entah kenapa dia tidak suka.

Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Baekhyun pun akhirnya ikut pergi untuk mengejarnya.

Dia tak rela jika Baekhyun lebih memilih Sehun ketimbang dirinya. Dia bahkan telah menceraikan Kyungsoo demi Baekhyun.

Dia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun selamanya, tapi kenapa dia harus mengetahui suatu hal yang tak pernah dia harapkan.

Dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya mulai berpaling darinya. Sungguh Chanyeol tak rela..

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut melihat betapa menyedihkannya dirinya. Dia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh didunia karena harus menjadi pihak yang tak diharapkan.

"HAHA.. Menyedihkan." Lirihnya pilu.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari mencari dimana Sehun berada, dia sudah letih berlari sejauh ini namun yang dicarinya tak juga ketemu.

Hingga manik matanya menangkap sosok yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berlari kearah namja itu dan meraih ujung seragam Sehun.

Sehun pun menoleh matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Sehun dan memeluknya erat. Sehun membalas pelukan itu dan tangannya kini mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Hyung..." Lirih Sehun.

"Hikss.. Sehunnie,, kenapa kau melakukan ini.. Kenapa?" Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae hyung.. Jeongmal..."

"Kau jahat! Aku membencimu Sehunnie,,, kenapa kau membuatku jadi seperti ini.. Kau tahu hatiku sakit melihatmu bercumbu bersama Kyungsoo.. Aku tak suka! Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.. A-aku tak ingin Sehun bersama orang lain.. Apa aku egois? Hiks.." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun tak percaya.

"Hyung.. Apa maksudmu? Kau tak.."

Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya dia takut jika ini hanya perasaannya saja dan salah mengartikan maksud ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap penuh arti kemanik mata Sehun.

_Cup_

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir Sehun dan membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Hyung..."

"Sehunnie.. Bawa aku pergi kemana saja.. Kumohon." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Maaf hyung aku tidak bisa.." Jawab Sehun menunduk.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan menatap lekat Sehun.

"A-aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo hyung akan selalu bersamanya.. Mianhae hyung... Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian setelah apa yang terjadi dengan kami selama ini." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak percaya bahwa dia ditolak oleh orang yang mulai dia cintai.

"Bohong.. Ini bohong kan? Kau tidak serius kan Sehunnie?!" Rancau Baekhyun.

"Aku serius hyung.. Mianhae.."

"Jahat! Kau jahat.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, eoh? Kenapa..."

Baekhyun memukuli dada bidang Sehun. Sehun menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan tak berapa lama dia mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak meronta atau membalas dia hanya diam dan menikmati.

Entahlah sejak pertama kali dia melakukannya bersama Sehun dia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Jantungnya akan selalu berdebar dan juga tubuhnya akan begetar hebat menerima sensasi dari sentuhan Sehun.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan berhasil menemukannya hanya bisa diam membatu ditempatnya.

Hatinya sakit, seluruh persendian dalam dirinya melemas menyaksikan kekasih hatinya berciuman heboh dengan adiknya.

Kenapa semuanya harus direbut oleh Sehun? Dan entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa benci kepada adiknya itu.

"Brengsek!" Geram Chanyeol tertahan.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya lagi.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Sehun seraya membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Wae? Tidak bisakah kau bersamaku saja Sehunnie..."

"Tapi hyung.. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung? Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Aku memang mencintainya bahkan teramat sangat tapi jika aku terus bersamanya aku akan selalu merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo. Aku ingin merasa tenang Sehunnie.. Aku ingin bersamamu..."

"Jika bisa aku pasti akan membawamu pergi hyung, kemanapun kau mau.. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo hyung.. Mianhae."

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Dia terlanjur kecewa hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa dia ditolak.

Baekhyun perlahan mundur dari hadapan Sehun.

"Hyung.."

"Jangan mendekat!" Pekik Baekhyun saat Sehun perlahan mendekatinya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.. Kumohon." Pintanya.

"Shireo! Aku tak ingin dengar apapun darimu! Kau jahat Sehunnie..." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Hyung... Jebal..."

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Kau tak dengar, eoh?!" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya.

Dan akhirnya Sehun berhenti untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat itu semua dia mengepalkan tangannya. Amarahnya memuncak dia berjalan kearah dua insan yang tengah bersitegang itu hingga iris matanya melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kencang dari arah kiri Baekhyun dan sepertinya mobil itu hilang kendali.

Dan dia melihat Baekhyun terus saja berjalan mundur hingga ke jalan raya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Hingga...

"BAEKHYUN!"

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG!"

.

BRUUUK!

.

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

Akhirnya saya bisa mengetik ulang ff ini walau isinya mengecewakan T.T

Salahkan saja saya yang mengantuk hingga salah pencet dan mengakibatkan ff yang udah capek-capek saya ketik ilang huweee *cekik Hun*

Hikss.. Gomawo sudah mau membaca ff saya..

Wassalam.

*Hug BaekYeol*


End file.
